


Acknowledged

by statisticsfag



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BB sandwich, Double Penetration, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly edited fill for the kink meme. Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledged

A few months afterwards, when the worst had blown over, Big Boss – _John –_ paid a secret visit to Mother Base. Only selected key people were to know about this visit. Venom and Ocelot had done everything they could to smuggle John as discreetly as possible to the base, yet neither of them had an inkling of why this mystery meeting was happening.

It was the first time for Ocelot to truly do a side-by-side comparison of the two Big Bosses. Even in the close proximity of Ocelot’s quarters, it would have been hard to tell them apart if it weren’t for their different uniforms and oh yes, the protruding shrapnel in Venom’s head. The plastic surgery had really been a success, and the slight differences in their physiques were impossible to define without both of them being present. At the moment, it seemed that John had decided to keep his hair shorter, while Venom opted for hair long enough to be pulled into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck. The list of differences was short.

“Adam. Venom?” John suggested, turning his gaze from his confidant seated in the chair to his phantom sitting on the bed. It was natural for only John to be standing, to be in command of the room. That was his way.

“It’s fine,” Venom replied, his tongue catching in his teeth just slightly at the “f”. John nodded.

“Nine years is a long time, wouldn’t you agree?” he said, mainly to Venom. For the men in the room, none needed clarification of which nine years were in question. Ocelot leaned back in his chair, curious to see where _this_ would go. Venom, keeping to the mannerisms of his phantom persona, held his silence.

“I don’t think you and me have really had a chance to thank Ocelot for the service he’s done for the both of us.” Ocelot thought he could see the beginnings of a lopsided grin appear on John’s face.

“You came here to thank me? I figure a hand-written note would’ve sufficed,” Ocelot huffed in that slight Southern drawl he had developed. Probably caught it from watching way too many Westerns.

“I had a little something else in mind,” John replied. “That is, if you’re both amenable.” Whatever his grand scheme was, apparently only Venom needed to know beforehand, as John walked over to his phantom and murmured something very quietly in his ear.

“Huh. I’m not sure I… Hmhh. Really. I see. OK then.”

Ocelot tried to prick his ears and lean forward in his chair but couldn’t make out anything of what John was saying. Venom’s quiet replies didn’t help either in finding out what John’s plan was. Ocelot hated not knowing the plan, not having a greater scheme in the works for this situation. It wasn’t something he had really anticipated.

The two near-identical men exchanged some silent words with their lone eyes before Venom stood up to meet John. “Just follow my lead,” he said, bracing his hands on his phantom’s shoulders. Venom gave a slight nod.

For a moment Ocelot thought he had been forgotten, with the intense exchange between the two Big Bosses. But soon John’s hands started to slowly brush up and down Venom’s arms and chest in a way that was veering further away from the reassuring gesture he thought it was. Those large, calloused hands were suddenly exploring his phantom’s body, feeling the hard muscle beneath his Diamond Dogs t-shirt.

“It’s like looking in a mirror,” John quipped before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

Now here is where Ocelot had to do a double take. Did John just—Oh but he did. And Venom reciprocated, perhaps slightly unsure at first, but growing bolder by the second. Ocelot couldn’t blame him. He imagined he’d have a hard time just _looking_ at someone with his face. But maybe these two men were the only ones who could truly recognize the small differences between them. A small part of Ocelot wanted to ask straight up what was going on, but the infinitely larger, curious part of him won. So he’d just sit there, elbows on his knees, keeping his light blue eyes trained on the scene before him.

It wasn’t long before both Bosses were shuffling out of their shirts, their kisses growing louder, wetter, with hands – natural and bionic - roaming across any piece of skin they could find. Were they putting on a show for Ocelot? Their, or to be more precise, John’s way of expressing his gratitude? His cock seemed to like the thought, stirring in his trousers. He could easily recall his repressed lust for Naked Snake, from almost twenty years ago. At least he thought that lust was repressed, until he found himself time and again fumbling through encounters with fellow soldiers and civilians alike, grounding out an almost inaudible “Snake” at his release. The need had abated some with age though, so he could work with John and Venom without the fear of embarrassing himself.

The current scene, however, would fill his wank bank for the rest of his natural life. John was nipping and licking at Venom’s throat and jaw, grinding their hips together. The quiet, gruff sounds Venom was making tilting his head back were something Ocelot would save for later. Before long, shoes and trousers were removed as well, with Venom taking the lead. He shoved his thigh between John’s legs, to let everyone in the room appreciate the growing hardness he was rubbing against. Ocelot didn’t know whether the two men were so aroused because of their differences or their similarities. He sucked in a deep breath as John kneeled in front of his so-called phantom; pulling down Venom’s underwear just enough to place a few wandering kisses to the base of his jutting erection with his hands on Venom’s hips. Whatever hesitations Venom had initially had were nowhere to be seen, at least not in the way his chest was rising and falling at John’s indecent attentions, his natural hand stroking the dark brown head of hair.

Ocelot was starting to feel rather suffocated and had to loosen both his scarf and belt. He tried to slip his hand as discreetly as possible into his trousers, needing to work his cock. It was like a porn film straight out of the darkest recesses of his lust, like something custom-made just for his perverted obsession over John. His mouth was hanging slightly open, panting softly in time with John’s slurps and enthusiastic bobbing around Venom’s cock. His light blue eyes were glued to the salacious way John’s full lips were wrapped around his double’s straining cock, so much that he didn’t notice Venom staring at him.

“See something you like, Ocelot?” he asked with a cooing tone, gesturing at them with his bionic arm.

“You could, uh, say that,” Ocelot replied after clearing his throat. It was only then that John released Venom from his mouth with a wet pop. “I think he’s amenable,” John chuckled, extending his hand towards Ocelot. Venom copied the gesture and Ocelot had a fleeting vision of two demons pulling him down to Hell with them. A pull he could not and would not resist, but go with it to whatever end was waiting for him.

He was attacked by both Big Bosses simultaneously, their hot, strong bodies pressing his still clothed one between them. Venom was being careful with his bionic arm, but Ocelot couldn’t help but wonder how those metallic fingers would feel tugging at his cock or even inside him. His eyes screwed shut as he let himself be taken care of the two men, hands caressing and rubbing his waist, chest, hips, arms, everything. Venom took more responsibility in undressing him, cowboy boots and all, while John made sure that each new area of skin was smothered with kisses and caresses. Venom kissed him with already swollen lips, tasting just like he’d imagine John to taste. Cigarettes, smoke, with an undertone of blood and musk and something uniquely human. Hands – they must have been John’s – snaked around him to feel his nipples, rubbing and pinching them, experimenting in what made Ocelot’s heart race.

Ocelot was panting and moaning around the feverish kisses, even before John slid his hands around his waist from behind to grope at his hardness. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so aroused by anything in his life, his entire body as if on fire on the inside. John grasped him in one hand, the other moving to cup his balls. Ocelot’s hips bucked back on their own volition, a whimper escaping his mouth. Venom wouldn’t let up his dominance over Ocelot’s lips and mouth, so the blonde man was essentially pinned between two hard bodies doing everything in their power to have Ocelot undone. The feeling of two hard cocks grinding against him, one at the crack of his ass and the other against his front, was absolutely exquisite. Various scenarios started playing in his head as of how this might continue, although they were mostly flickers of imagery instead of steady thoughts.

As if reading those thoughts, John nuzzled at his neck, still fondling his erection. “Is there something… special you’d like?” John’s even darker than usual voice went straight to his cock, forcing a groan out of Ocelot. How would he formulate the fantasies in his head into words? Venom pressed his nose into Ocelot’s neck, breathing in and licking at the sweaty aroma.

“I want you both,” Ocelot gasped out, not finding a more precise way to express himself. He didn’t care, for that matter. Even if he would die right this second, he’d die as the happiest man on Earth. John chuffed, as if that had been obvious.

“Get him on the bed,” John commanded, and Venom obeyed, guiding a slightly trembling Ocelot to his own bed. As soon as Ocelot was horizontal, Venom renewed his kissing with enthusiasm, his wiry facial hair lightly scraping Ocelot’s taut face. Ocelot could hear John retrieve the duffel bag he had arrived with, and a bunch of small lube packets were strewn on the bed next to them. Venom ripped one open first, dipping a finger in the clear gel-like fluid. Turning Ocelot on his stomach, he settled behind him and started carefully working his hole open. Beginning with only the slightest touches and pressure, he gradually pressed his forefinger inside Ocelot’s burning body, mechanical hand smoothing the expanse of his back. Meanwhile, John approached him from the front, lifting his shoulders up from the mattress. Now settled on his hands and knees, Ocelot eagerly opened his mouth for John’s nearing cock, sticking out his tongue to truly confirm his enthusiasm. His face was burning with the rest of his body, probably flushed red all over by now.

The weight of John’s cock on his tongue was sublime, the way he had to stretch his lips to accommodate that girth inside his mouth. The salty taste was somewhat of a minor detail compared to the raw feeling of having his mouth full with John’s cock. He used his tongue as best as he could to swipe and swirl along the veiny shaft and bulbous head, with John keeping his cock aligned, keeping control. Although based on the ragged breathing of both Big Bosses, neither of them as in control as they would maybe lead to believe. Ocelot was so eager now, he didn’t even have to think about what could have been twenty years ago, because this reality was so much better than any hormone-addled fantasy.

Venom was scissoring him open with two fingers now, the motions of his hand a little bit more forceful, impatient even. Ocelot considered freeing his mouth in order to ask Venom to use his bionic hand, but ultimately decided leaving it for another time. There would be another time; Ocelot would make sure of it. Even if it meant dragging Venom to Room 101 and stringing him up and oh, what a lovely image that made. Perhaps he’d “persuade” the bionics engineer to modify Venom’s bionic arm with something... special.

Apparently there was some non-verbal communication going on above Ocelot’s line of sight, because John suddenly pulled out of his mouth and as if on cue, he felt Venom’s impressive erection nudge at his entrance. Steadying Ocelot with both hands on his hips, Venom pushed forward ever so slightly, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle with his slicked up cock. Ocelot’s arms were shaking, and he let out a low keen as Venom entered him. He felt John’s hands push his shoulders down on the mattress again, the resulting arch in his back easing Venom’s penetration. Ocelot wasn’t exactly inexperienced in this area, thanks to those fantasies that had bloomed in his head twenty years ago. The situation at hand was physically and emotionally so much more fulfilling than any of the steam-releasing encounters with other men he’d had during the two decades. He could feel John caress his shoulders and upper back as Venom sank in deep with a grunt. He didn’t keep still for long, starting to cautiously rock in and out of Ocelot’s convulsing asshole. Ocelot recovered quickly and was soon meeting Venom’s rocking with countering bucks of his hips, willing Venom to go faster, push into him harder.

Ocelot lifted his head wearily at John’s touch, grasping his waist with both hands for support. He licked his lips between gasps of air, having to shift his position slightly to align his face with John’s cock. He wanted it back in his mouth, wanted to be stuffed in both ends by Big Boss himself, never realizing it was actually something he could have. Ocelot didn’t view the situation as the men having him, more like Ocelot taking his pleasures from them instead. And what an absolutely delicious situation it was; the wet, slapping sound of Venom’s hips meeting Ocelot’s ass, the grunts and panting of John above him, the quiet mewls escaping the corners of Ocelot’s full mouth.

Clinging onto John’s waist, he could hear and feel him bend over and rip open another sachet of lube. He half expected a slick finger to prod at his entrance, circling around Venom’s cock, feeling the way Ocelot’s ass swallowed the piercing hardness. Instead, he felt John tense and moan and realized with a shiver that John was fingering _himself_ , cock buried in Ocelot’s warm mouth. He tried to look up from below his long lashes to see how John looked like at just that moment, and was met by a mellow smile and a half-lidded eye. John brushed the sweat-dampened ash blonde hair from his face with his free hand. Ocelot released the heavy cock from his mouth, but his words were interrupted by a particularly harsh thrust from Venom, brushing that sweet spot inside him with the blunt of his hardness. His face twisted in pleasure, mouth hanging open, eyebrows scrunching up in bliss.

Obviously John had liked that face, because he muttered curses under his breath before guiding Ocelot’s hand behind his sack, joining his own fingers buried inside him. With Venom’s help, Ocelot was scuffled forward to a more kneeling position in order to support his weight more on John’s broad chest. Ocelot circled his finger around John’s wet entrance, before pushing in with confidence. The angle was all wrong for Ocelot’s fingers to possibly reach very deep, but John added his own finger in the mix, covering it with more lube.

“Is this-- ,” Ocelot started hoarsely, “is this for me?”

Behind him, Venom chuckled and rammed in a few times hard, before pulling out completely. “I’d say it’s all for you now, Ocelot.” He gathered the blonde man in his arms and away from John, so that the other Boss could rearrange himself. Lying on his back with a pillow under his hips, John spread his legs around Ocelot, pulling him back closer. “Only for you, Adam,” John confessed, wriggling his hips against Ocelot, sending delicious jolts of electricity up Ocelot’s body. Ocelot was half-afraid he’d develop some sort of sudden seizure and collapse right then and there from all the mental and physical stimuli. He tried to form words again, but they came out only as huffs and interrupted sounds. And he wasn’t even in John yet. His fingers found their task before his brain could command them to do it, fishing out a third lube packet, covering his leaking cock with its contents.

Venom sat back on his haunches, pumping his cock at a leisurely pace, content with just watching for the moment, catching his breath. Ocelot arranged himself better between John’s legs and bent down to kiss his lips, tongue vigorously twining against John’s. No further words were needed as Ocelot reached down and lined himself up. Although his cock didn’t have the same girth and bulk of the Bosses, he had had many a man and woman cry out at the length of it and the delectable curve at the tip. With his hand on John’s lower abdomen, he pushed forward, feeling John’s body yield and allowing him inside. It was unbelievable, the tightness coiling around him like a vice, the slickness preventing it from stopping him. The wet heat was incredible, made doubly so by the almost stunned look on John’s face. As soon as Ocelot was pressed flush against John, he bent down again to steal more kisses from him, needing something to distract himself of the intense writhing around him.

“Mhm, Adam…” John murmured between sloppy kisses, hands finding their way onto Ocelot’s back and shoulders again. Ocelot made an experimental thrust, stars bursting behind his eyes. Not good. He wasn’t going to be able to move at all at this rate before his untimely release. He squeezed his blue eyes shut, trying to mentally manipulate himself away from the edge. If he could just stay still and quiet for—

“Something wrong?” Venom inquired from behind, apparently noticing the painfully tense lines of Ocelot’s lither body.

“I-I can’t move, I-“ Ocelot bit the inside of his cheek. No matter how titillating a fantasy this was, he wasn’t going to blurt out something as corny as “it’s too good”. John reached around to place his hands on Ocelot’s hips, perhaps to suggest manual assistance. Venom had another idea it seemed, because Ocelot could feel him scuffle closer and bend down to kiss Ocelot’s back.

“I’ll help,” he offered, and before Ocelot had the chance to process the words, Venom was back inside him with one ruthless thrust. Ocelot yelped, startled. The force of it was slightly unpleasant, which was just the thing to bring Ocelot back down… or so he thought. In reality, all control was now in the hands and bodies of the two Big Bosses, sandwiching him again. He could imagine the matching, lopsided grin on Venom’s face that appeared on John’s face below him. Ocelot could feel the rigidness of John’s cock pressed between their stomachs, the pulses of both men enveloping him, their mouths kissing and nibbling at whatever skin they could reach. The smell in the room was absolutely intoxicating. Ocelot was surrounded by the twin sensations of both penetrating someone and being penetrated at the same time, and his brain threatened to go offline any second now. Even if he’d live to a hundred, he’d never feel like this again. This was just… just so… his vocabulary failed him again.

Now it was Venom’s turn to take the lead, each thrust of his hips resonating all the way to John’s body, with Ocelot as the proxy. It must have been unusually intense for John, but he didn’t seem too overwhelmed. Trust the true Big Boss to be able to take anything that was dished out at him. Ocelot couldn’t actually move his hips himself; he was just being jostled between the two men, using Venom’s weight to rock John back into the mattress. Feeling the inevitability of his release just around the metaphorical corner, Ocelot tensed his shoulders again, screwing his eyes shut.

“He looks like he’s about to come,” John panted harshly, hand clenching around Venom’s wrist.

“Should we let him?” Venom asked, but didn’t falter in his rhythm.

Before Ocelot could startle at the thought, John was nodding furiously, a few interrupted words dying on his lips. Venom braced himself on his arms and put all his strength into pounding into Ocelot – and by proxy – into John. All three men were breathing loudly, with moans and grunts peppering the air. The punishing pace Venom set was all too much for Ocelot, who came with a silent scream only a few thrusts in. He heard the most beautiful sound spill out of John as Ocelot released his hot seed inside him, John’s body milking every last drop out of him. His ass convulsed fiercely around Venom’s cock, until the orgasm was over and he could feel every muscle in his wrung body starting to relax. He couldn’t keep his upright posture for long, and moved to pull out of John.

In his post-orgasmic haze, he didn’t quite figure out why Venom was holding his hips so tightly, hard cock still throbbing inside him. Didn’t he want to come? And John? Had John finished? His thoughts were a little fuzzy around the edges at the moment. Ah, but everything felt so good. So warm. Why was John opening another packet of lube? Lubing himself up?

The stark realization cut through the haziness when Venom jostled him forward again, this time arranging his limbs higher up on John’s body.

“No—“ he started with desperation, mouth working before his brain caught up. Both men stilled immediately.

“No?” John questioned, wet fingers reaching around to where Ocelot and Venom were still joined. He pressed a finger inside with relative ease.

“See? You’re so much looser now.” John probed with his finger gently, as if checking, around the girth of Venom’s cock. But beyond that, neither Boss added any pressure on Ocelot, giving him the chance to back away. Ocelot breathed hard, pushing that sudden gut reaction to the back of his mind. He wouldn’t refuse, he trusted both men explicitly. They wouldn’t force themselves on him. It was his choice, they respected him. And hadn’t he just a while ago wanted them to stuff him with their cocks?

“Just be careful,” Ocelot said warily, his body relaxing to the touches he was receiving again. It was Venom who seemed to be most anguished as Ocelot’s hole was stretched even further by John’s thick fingers. Ocelot moaned and mewled, knowing full well that two of John’s fingers would be nothing compared to the thickness of his cock. But John was very thorough in his preparations, stretching and widening Ocelot’s ass, and Venom pulled out to open the last sachet of lube and reapplied it on his cock.

John pushed in first from below, pulling Ocelot down on his cock. Ocelot let out an excited moan, unable to help himself. This was the real Big Boss inside him, now, after all these years, his John. He hadn’t thought keeping himself sufficiently relaxed would be so easy, but after the emotional load burst out with his mind-shattering orgasm he felt almost boneless. Fear resurfaced on his mind for a moment when he felt Venom nudging his cock next to John’s. He couldn’t do it, he’d break, he’d—

All three men let out a loud moan almost simultaneously as Venom pushed in. Ocelot’s eyes popped wide open, his mouth hanging open again. It was painful. It was excruciating. His body tried to wriggle away from the contact on reflex, but hands – hands, so many hands – held his down by his shoulders, keeping him pinned in place. John was heaving and grunting below him, keeping himself still as Venom insisted on and on, until finally, finally, the two men were as close to Ocelot as they possibly could be. Ocelot’s mind was reeling with the pain, he breathed hard through his nose, trying to keep the room from spinning. Intense didn’t even begin to cut it. It was agonizing and glorious, it was powerful and harrowing, it was burning and incredible and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. John was the first to thrust upwards, drawing out another ragged moan from Ocelot. He started a slow pace, to which Venom then joined in.

“Oh, Ocelot, fuck, ah, you’re so amazing,” he brokenly cried out. But Ocelot could only whine out John’s name in time with the two Bosses’ shallow thrusts. Ocelot could only feel John, only see John, only hear John’s panting close to his ear, even if the two people currently fucking him were two separate entities. In an almost delirious state of mind, he was surrounded, engulfed, completely covered in John. John. John.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for the two men to chase down their orgasms, holding Ocelot down in an almost asphyxiating grip as they thrashed into him. Ocelot could only hang on for dear life and howl as they reached their peaks almost simultaneously, copious amounts of hot liquid bursting into Ocelot.

As Venom and John carefully extricated themselves from Ocelot’s overwrought body, they noticed with some alarm that he had gone completely limp.

“Did he pass out?” John asked, the worry obvious in his tone. Venom was the first to have his fingers on Ocelot’s throat, checking for a pulse. “I think he did,” he replied with a tinge of pride lacing his voice. “I’ll get a towel.”

It was so warm and cozy. Those were the thoughts Ocelot could first process. He felt a little dizzy, his eyes fluttering open. John and Venom were on his either side, fingers tenderly drawing circles on his skin.

“You okay?” Venom asked him. He turned his head from side to side, looking at John, at Venom, and at John again. He nodded lazily, clearing his throat.

“Yeah. That was some ride, boys. Phew,” Ocelot said, parsing words together.

John chuckled. “You weren’t under for even nine minutes, but we watched over you all the same. Thank you, Adam,” he added, and pressed a soft kiss to Ocelot’s cheek.

“Thank you, Ocelot. For everything,” Venom said and gave a matching kiss on Ocelot’s other cheek.

“I think he likes you better,” Venom said quietly, challenging John with a smile.

“He’s known me longer, is all,” John shrugged and leant forward, over Ocelot’s body. Venom met him halfway with a chaste kiss.  

“Okay great, everyone’s real grateful, so can we just… sleep… n…” Ocelot couldn’t finish his demand before he was already on the road to the world of dreams. Although to be honest, he’d be questioning the reality of tonight for a long time to come. At least until next time.


End file.
